The proposed study is for the continuation of the secondary analyses of 1781 addict career histories (1441 men and 337 women) accumulated from four long term followup studies of chronic addicts identified from admissions to the California Civil Addict Program and various Southern California methadone maintenance treatment programs. The comprehensive data base includes self-reported demographics, family characteristics, and complete drug histories. Retrospective longitudinal interviews covering a period from 12 months prior to first narcotic use to interview provide behavioral data about narcotics use, legal supervision status, crime involvement, drug trafficking, employment, marital status, and treatment episodes. Corroborative data were obtained from the official arrest and methadone maintenance treatment records for each subject and from a voluntarily provided urine specimen taken at interview. Data manipulation computer programs have been developed in the earlier studies which convert the data to a form suitable for statistical analysis. Important answers to questions concerning opiate drug treatment issues and concerning criminal and social correlates of long-term opiate drug use have been obtained from current and past secondary analyses of our various data bases. There remain important unanswered questions, however, that we propose to investigate here. These questions include: How do Chicana women and Chicano men differ in their opiate use histories? How do they differ in their opiate use etiology and their response to treatment? How do addict subtypes differ in their propensity to finance their heroin addiction through property crime? Will multivariate linear analyses replicate our recent findings on maturing out obtained from log-linear analyses? What are the social and demographic correlates of mortality in our heroin addicts? In addition to addressing substantive issues concerning opiate use, our secondary analysis team is actively applying some of the most sophisticated statistical methods to the analysis of the data from our various data bases. The sensitivity and particular appropriateness of advanced statistical techniques such as survival analysis, linear structural equation models for non-normally distributed data and multidimensional unfolding suggest that the application of these methods should yield heretofore inaccessible insights into the natural history of opiate addiction and into effective treatment for opiate addiction.